Derrière chaque ange one shot
by Princess-So
Summary: ]J rock[ Dir en grey. Une bête se cache en chacun de nous...


**Titre :** Derrière chaque ange...

**Auteur:** So

**Genre :** hum... bizarre? Pas drôle en tout cas.

**Source :** Dir en Grey (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne…)

**Commentaires :** Parce que, je ne suis pas convaincue par les bouilles d'enfants sages... Pour une fois l'histoire ne tourne pas autour de Die ou Kyo... (Vivi, je me recycle...) Pas de yaoi prévu variété, quand tu nous tient.., pis vous remarquerez que j'ai zapé cet horrible disclamer... XD Bonne lecture.

Derrière chaque ange...

-Moshi mosh'

-Il a recommencé...

-Personne n'est blessé?

-Rien de bien grave. Toshiya a essayé de l'arrêter et il l'a mordu dans le cou.

-Il se prenait pour un vampire?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il était vraiment paniqué aujourd'hui.

-Il s'est calmé?

-Hum... Die est resté avec lui pendant que je soignais Toshiya. Il dormait quand on est revenu.

-Vous avez besoin de moi?

-Non, ça va aller. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix pour me calmer.

- … Le réveil va être dur... vous avez ce qu'il faut?

-Je ne sais pas si on en aura assez...

-Je passe au convini et j'arrive.

-Tu es parfait.

-A tout de suite.

_Dieu bénisse Kyo d'habiter à deux pas d'un convini..._

Kaoru accéléra le pas. Le magasin était vide, à l'exception de la vieille caissière qui mastiquait bruyamment son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte. Elle afficha un sourire quand elle le vit. Un sourire dénué d'amabilité. Elle le reconnaissait. Il appartenait à ce qu'elle et ses collègues appelaient "la bande". Kaoru ne flâna pas dans les rayons, il savait ou se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait l'habitude. Il prit deux bouteilles de whisky. Il état ignoble et personne n'en voulait, le prix avait été baissé très abordablement. Outre le prix, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'une dose relativement menue rendait ivre, même Die qui savait boire.

Il paya en silence, et fila dans l'immeuble à coté. Devant la porte, il n'entendit rien. Le silence le rassurait.

_S'il dort encore, il sera largement maîtrisable à nous quatre._

Il entra sans frapper et rejoignit le salon. Toshiya, une compresse retenue par du ruban adhésif, leva sur lui des yeux tristes. Die semblait exténué. Kyo se leva et pris les bouteilles des mains de Kaoru, et alla les ranger. Le guitariste regarda Shinya, endormi.

_Il dort comme un bébé._

-Ça va tout le monde? demanda t'il a la cantonade.

-Tu as fait vite, remarqua Kyo en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire.

-Autant que j'ai pu.

-Tu veux un compte rendu capitaine? Proposa Die, dans l'effort surhumain qui lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Hum.

Kyo se gratta la tête et afficha l'air coupable qui le caractérisait après chaque bourde.

-C'est ma faute...

-Non, Kyo, tu n'y es pour rien s'il a recommencé!

-Je n'aurai pas du l'inviter...

-Tu ne peux pas non plus l'éviter toute ta vie! Tu as fait le bon choix de nous appeler. Bon, Kaoru, explication: On passait une soirée sympa tous les quatre, et tout d'un coup, pétage de câble. Enfin, tu sais comment ça fait quand il a une crise, mais là, c'était vraiment flippant. Il était terrorisé… Complètement dément. Il criait, il s'insultait, il se tapait la tête contre le mur. Toshiya a essayé de l'arrêter et d'un coup il l'a mordu. Il est devenu agressif et dangereux.

Si Die était affecté par les événements de la soirée, il ne le montra pas. Sa voix ne varia pas pendant son récit et ses yeux restèrent inexpressifs.

-Je vois.

-Et il s'est endormi en une seconde. Poum, il est tombé sur le canapé. Il n'a pas bougé depuis.

-Ok. Toshiya, tu devrais aller voir un médecin demain.

-Et je vais lui dire quoi? Bonjour docteur, comment allez vous? Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai été mordu par mon ami Shinya. Oui, oui, celui qui est skyzophrène et paranoïaque... Celui-la même qui a cassé le bras de Kyo la semaine dernière et qui roue régulièrement Die de coups... Je voudrais savoir si je n'ai pas chopé la rage… Comment ça, c'est grave? A bon? Il y a des hôpitaux spécialisés pour les dangers comme lui?

Toshiya s'était emballé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Die posa sa main son épaule, ce qui sembla le calmer provisoirement.

_Chacun a été marqué à sa façon par la maladie de Shinya... Quand il a commencé à devenir dangereux, nous n'avions pas d'autre solution que de dissoudre le groupe. Ça a été très dur pour tout le monde. Die a intégré un groupe américain mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, le japon lui manquait. Il a cependant pu prendre du recul sur les événements et il a emménagé avec Shinya, a moitié pour le surveiller, à moitié pour le rassurer. Il a pris l'habitude de ses crises. C'est lui qui a trouvé les solutions pour le calmer. Toshiya, quant à lui, n'a jamais réussi à accepter la maladie de son ami. Il a longtemps détesté Shinya, l'accusant d'être la cause de la rupture du groupe. Et petit à petit, il a comprit que personne n'y pouvait rien et cette fatalité l'a rendu encore plus fragile. Kyo vit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Après la dissolution du groupe nous avons cessé notre relation. Puis je me suis marié et j'ai eu un petit garçon que j'ai appelé Tôru, en souvenir de mon amant si tendre. Kyo est resté célibataire, et il vit seul dans son grand appartement qui est en train de devenir notre nouveau QG. _

Shinya ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes quand il vit le cou de Toshiya. Comme d'habitude, il se souvenait parfaitement de ses actes. Cette fois-ci, heureusement il n'eut pas à regretter de blessures sérieuses, aucun de ses amis n'était à l'hôpital. Il éclata en sanglots, en se griffant nerveusement le poignet, où l'on apercevait des marques antérieures. Die apaisa cette mutilation maladive d'une main douce. Il en fut récompensé originalement, quand Shinya abattit son poing sur son nez.

Kyo se leva, et se rendit à la cuisine, d'où il revint avec un verre. Il le remplit consciencieusement avec le whisky ramené par Kaoru. Shinya se calma un peu à cette vue. Il oublia Die et tendit fiévreusement la main vers le chanteur, le suppliant du regard. Kyo ne traîna pas a lui donner, il savait la violence dont était capable son ami s'il n'était pas rapidement saoul à son réveil. D'une traite, le batteur vida le verre bruyamment. Il le jeta et il se fracassa sur le carrelage. Il se leva et empoigna la bouteille et bu au goulot. Die soupira. Il fallait être dans un sacré état pour boire cette horreur d'une traite.

_Sa gorge doit le brûler… mais pourquoi cet imbécile ne reprend pas son souffle? Il va s'étouffer…_

A son tour, Die se leva. Sans se presser, il se plaça en face de Shinya, et avec des mouvements doux, il posa sa main sur celle de son ami, et le força lentement à baisser la bouteille.

Ce que tous redoutaient arriva. Shinya dut croire que son ami voulait lui prendre la bouteille. De rage ou de peur, il l'abattit sur la tête du guitariste qui s'effondra.

Toshiya cria et se précipita vers Die. Shinya s'accroupi devant la bouteille cassée et éclata en sanglot, ne faisant pas cas de son ami étendu sur le sol. Kaoru se plaça entre eux et le batteur, gardant toute fois une distance de sécurité suffisante entre eux deux au cas ou Shinya ne décide de s'en prendre a lui aussi.

_S'il tabasse Die, son meilleur ami, en qui il a toute confiance, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il me ferait. _

Die se releva en se frottant la tête et en grimaçant.

-Merde, il devient agressif dans sa période post-crise… Faudra que je fasse plus gaffe la prochaine fois…

-Ça va Die? S'inquiéta le bassiste, accroupi à ses cotés.

-Hum…Il m'a juste pété un autre neurone, mais au point ou j'en suis, un de plus, un de moins…

Les yeux de Toshiya s'embuèrent.

-Hey! Totchi, tout va bien!

-Mais comment tu peux plaisanter dans un moment pareil, crétin! Il aurait pu te tuer!

-Calme toi Toshiya…

Die se releva, se massa une dernière fois le crâne et s'approcha de Shiniya. Kaoru le laissa passer après s'être assuré que le guitariste savait ce qu'il faisait.

Die s'accroupi a coté de Shinya et regarda à son tour le cadavre de la bouteille brisée.

-Shin-chan! Tu as fait une bêtise, tu vois! C'est mal de casser les objets! On va chercher une serpillière et on va nettoyer tout ça ensemble d'accord?

-Cassée…

-Oui, elle est cassée… Allez viens.

Il se leva, pris la main de son ami, et l'emmena jusqu'au cagibi où se trouvait de quoi nettoyer. Shinya ne lâcha pas sa main.

Restés seuls, les trois autres soupirèrent.

-Pauvre Die… couina Toshiya. On dirait que Shinya régresse de plus en plus.

-Je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien. Il arrive à le calmer, et à créer un climat de confiance. Tu as vu comme Shinya l'a suivi docilement? Répondit Kaoru

-On aurait dit un chaton perdu, qui s'accroche à sa maman… remarqua Kyo, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ou à être irrité par son comportement. Il me fait pitié. Et c'est à Die qu'on a refourgué le boulot. Il a beau faire le mec blasé et intouché par tout ça, je n'y crois pas. C'est lui que je plains le plus…

Die revint avec un balai-brosse dans une main, Shinya, qui portait le seau, toujours accroché à l'autre. Dans un sac poubelle, Die débarrassa le sol des morceaux de verre.

-Shin-chan, secoue doucement le balai pour enlever le trop-plein d'eau, on ne va pas inonder l'appartement de Kyo hein? C'est bien, maintenant, il faut absorber l'alcool par terre. Tu es doué dis donc…

Shinya écoutait attentivement les conseils de Die et lui souriait comme un enfant heureux quand le guitariste lui faisait un compliment. Ce qui calma les angoisses de tout le monde. Shinya descendit la poubelle avec Die. Quand ils remontèrent, Shinya pleurait et Die se tenait l'épaule et lui criait dessus.

-Tu es méchant avec Die! Tu fais mal! Tu comprends ça? Faire mal! Ce n'est pas bien Shinya, il ne faut pas recommencer!

Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses camarades, il s'adressa à Kyo.

-Il peut dormir ici?

-Bien sur. Ma chambre est à sa disposition.

-Merci.

Et tout en continuant à sermonner le batteur, Die le conduisit dans la chambre. Quand il revint, il soupira.

-Kyo, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents d'infirmier…

Ce fut Toshiya qui réagi le premier.

-QUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Les yeux du bassiste étaient ronds d'inquiétude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Totchi, il a juste trouvé un morceau de verre et il s'est amusé avec sur mon épaule.

-Et tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas ?!?

Kyo, passant à la hauteur de Toshiya, le calma d'une main apaisante sur le bras, puis conduisit le guitariste blessé dans la salle de bain. Il l'aida à enlever son tee-shirt et désinfecta la plaie.

-C'est pas beau dis donc… remarqua le chanteur, en grimaçant.

-Hum…

-T'en as pas marre de servir de punching-ball?

-Si tu veux prendre ma place, je t'en prie…

Kyo se tut réalisant que sa réflexion était déplacée. Il continua à nettoyer la blessure avec douceur.

-Excuse moi Die.

-C'est pas grave. Tu sais autant que moi que nos situations respectives ne sont pas faciles.

-Mm…

-Et puis ce ne sont pas les blessures superficielles qu'il m'inflige qui me font souffrir le plus…

-Je comprends… J'ai du faire une croix sur Kaoru depuis qu'il est marié, alors même si c'est moins difficile que toi, je te comprends un peu. Toi, tu souffres les atrocités de Shinya, tu te fais tabasser la tronche régulièrement, et tu ne dis jamais rien…Tu souffres en silence…

-Non, Kyo, je suis heureux d'être à ses cotés quand il a besoin de moi… Parce que je l'aime.

Owari

Qu'est-ce que le rôle d'attardé va bien a Shinya! . Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça, même si après 40000 lectures je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite… et je crois que je ne le serai jamais…

19/09/2005 22h36


End file.
